


I Can Teach You

by kmsmitty



Series: Try to Love Me. I'll Try to Save You. [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Jiyong and Seungri are in college. Seungri can't seem to understand the pathologist's lectures. Jiyong has never taken any time for himself. What can the two men teach each other?





	I Can Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, this is the cutest. I work in a lab, so I thought it might be adorable to make Jiyong and Seungri lab nerds. I'm not even sorry.

Jiyong watched his assigned partner's head slowly slide off his hand. If he cared about the boy sitting across from him, he might have thought to say something, or try to catch him. But he didn't so...

*thwack*

Seungri's head landed with a considerable thud on the table top. Various shushes came from all sides as annoyed fellow students were busy studying for their own midterms. He shot bolt upright, looking around like he'd been shot.

"Wha-what happened? I was awake."

Jiyong rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his misfortune. Here he was, on the Dean's list, going to graduate with full honors, stuck with the class clown, at the bottom of his class, just trying to scrape by enough to graduate.

Jiyong had been pulled aside by one of the pathologists, a friend of Seungri's father. He had been tasked with being the younger boy's study buddy. He was most displeased, but he was also broke, and money usually won over his pride. He needed to eat and pay his rent, preferably in the same month, so here he was.

"Yah. Would you mind paying attention? The thought of you in the lab working on actual patients' blood is terrifying. I only hope that you don't pass your boards. Then, you can't harm anyone."

Seungri scoffed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"I'm gonna laugh when you're one of those people. You know. The ones who have it all figured out in the book, but can't apply it in real life. You'll be even more worthless than I am."

Jiyong pondered that for a minute, then smiled.

"Well, they'll just make me upper management, then. And I'll still be doing better than you."

Jiyong took the pen from behind his ear, and he began redrafting his notes. He wrote them over and over again, until he could see the pages when he closed his eyes. Jiyong was an excellent student, but he had to work for it.

Seungri threw his pencil, smacking Jiyong in the middle of his forehead. He chuckled, waiting for Jiyong's response. Jiyong blinked a few times before slowly lifting his head to lock eyes with the younger boy.

"I don't have to be here, you know. I'm doing quite well. You're the one that's struggling."

"You say struggling, I say enjoying my time in college. You'll regret squandering your youth for the almighty dollar someday, Jiyongi."

"You say that because you've never known what it's like to be poor."

Jiyong began stuffing his books back into his bag, cursing at himself for allowing this pampered twerp to annoy him so badly.

Seungri visibly flinched at Jiyong's remark. He lowered his chair back down to the ground, kicking his right foot against the wooden leg of the table.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I know the only reason you're here is because my father is paying you. It sucks to know that all human interaction with me is based off money. My friends don't like me. They like what I can give them, and it--"

Seungri broke off, shaking his head to keep tears from forming. Why did he just word vomit all that out? Where did that come from?

Jiyong stopped packing up and took a long look at Seungri. His face looked so sad. He had dark circles under his eyes that reminded Jiyong of a panda. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, and he kept sniffing. Oh, no. Was he going to cry? Shit.

"Seungri, I'm sorry. I--"

"No, it's cool. I can handle it."

Seungri grabbed his books and all but sprinted out of the library, Jiyong's eyes following him as he left. He didn't know why, but his heart hurt.

~

"It doesn't make any damn sense, Jiyong. I'm never going to figure it out!" Seungri ground out, slamming his pen down on the desktop. Jiyong sighed.

"Hey, it took me a while to understand it, too. You just have to really commit to seeing the difference between antigen and antibody. Here. Let me try. I can teach you."

Jiyong stole Seungri's notebook and began doodling on it. He drew a key for what his symbols meant.

"Look. This circle is a red blood cell. See how it's covered in stars? Those stars are all A antigens. This person has type A blood. The type is tied to the antigens on the red blood cell. Make sense?"

Seungri slowly nodded. "I think so."

"Okay. Now this red blood cell has squares on it. Squares are B antigens. What blood type is this person?"

"Um...if stars are A antigens, and that makes them type A...squares make this person type B?"

"Exactly. Now what if they have stars and squares?"

"Oh, I get it. They're AB, then. Right?"

"He can be taught!"

"Okay, but what about O people?"

"People with type O blood lack A and B antigens. So their blood is just a blank circle. No stars, no squares."

Jiyong could see it starting to come together for Seungri, so he decided to push a little further.

"Okay, so moving onto antibodies. You have an antibody for each antigen you lack. So a type A person would have an antibody for B. A type B person would have an antibody for A. Can you tell me about type AB and O?"

Seungri grabbed the sheet of paper Jiyong had drawn on. He stared at the circles, each with different amounts of stars and squares, trying to connect it in his head.

"So, AB people have both, so they don't have an antibody to either. And O people don't have any antigens, so they have both antibodies?"

Jiyong hugged Seungri. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about teaching this boy the basics of Blood Banking, but he launched himself at the younger boy and didn't let go.

"That's exactly right. You've got it. I think you're a visual learner. This is great. You're going to love the coagulation cascade. It's easier to follow if you draw it. I can teach you that, too."

Seungri slowly backed away from Jiyong. He smiled, ever so slightly, at the older boy, before putting his head back down.

"I still don't get why it matters for transfusion, though."

Jiyong began rambling away on how you want people with compatible antigens receiving each other's blood because if you don't match it up properly, the circulating antibodies will attack the donor's blood and kill the patient, but Seungri wasn't listening. He was too busy memorizing the look of passion in Jiyong's eyes, the way his lips moved as he chewed on the words he was saying, how delicate his fingers looked as they pointed to different pictures in his open textbook.

~

The pathologist was in the front of the class, back turned, writing the scores of the Blood Bank midterm on the white board in descending order.

No one had to guess who got the 96%. That was obviously Jiyong's score. He had never gotten anything lower than a 92%, and that was due to a nasty stomach flu that they had all passed around earlier in the semester.

Everyone had done fairly well this time, except for one. There was a lonely 58% sitting at the bottom of the whiteboard. Everyone turned to look at Seungri, who had sunk pretty low in his chair.

The pathologist began passing back their tests, so they could review and ask questions. Seungri received his last, as he sat in the very back of the classroom.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Everyone turned around, looking wide-eyed at the flailing brunette as he jogged toward the front row of desks. He took a running leap and tackled Jiyong where he sat, flipping the desk onto its side.

"DO YOU SEE THIS?!"

Jiyong groaned as he tried to shift Seungri's weight off his buried body. He tried to grab the test away from the younger boy, but Seungri jerked away, holding it in front of Jiyong's face.

Jiyong rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. He then snatched the test out of Seungri's hands.

"87? You got an 87? Holy shit, dude."

Seungri squawked and launched himself back onto Jiyong, covering him in a full body hug.

The pathologist cleared his throat.

"You two about done, or should we all leave and give you some time?"

Seungri and Jiyong apologized, both struggling to get up and set the row back in order.

~

Seungri ran after Jiyong after lecture concluded. He felt like he needed to repay the boy for putting up with him. Seungri hadn't gotten that high of a test score without cheating his entire college career. He was proud of himself, but he knew full well that he couldn't take all the credit for it.

"Jiyong! Wait!"

Jiyong froze, fearing that he was about to be tackled again. He braced himself for the impact of Seungri's full body weight. Seungri stopped short, though, and just wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's Friday. All our midterms are done. Which means you have no excuses. Come out with me tonight. I'll feed you and get you drunk."

Jiyong sighed. He had avoided this the whole semester by hiding behind exams and practicals, always skillfully dodging spending any real alone time with Seungri. It's not that his excuse of wanting to do well in school wasn't true; it just wasn't the entire truth. Seungri made him nervous. He had an idea why, but he did his best to keep the thought buried.

"I'm not letting you go, Jiyong. You can walk beside me, or I can sling you over my shoulder. The choice is yours."

Jiyong sighed, falling in line and following Seungri out of the hospital.

~

"You are traaaaaaaashed, Jiyongi," Seungri slurred, giggling into his hands as he looked at his elder, bleary-eyed.

Jiyong snorted and dabbed at sweat forming on his forehead with the back of his hand. He pointed at Seungri.

"You're no better. Look at you. Your eyes are barely open."

Seungri laughed as he swayed, sloshing the shot of soju he was trying to pour for Jiyong. Jiyong grabbed the bottle from him, doing an equally shabby job of pouring Seungri's shot.

"To the 1st and 3rd high scores! Gold and Bronze in the Blood Bank Olympics!" Seungri bellowed, receiving glares from the other patrons.

Jiyong clinked his glass to Seungri's and downed his shot, grimacing as he swallowed. He had hoped it would get easier as he drank, but it never did.

Seungri grabbed Jiyong's left hand in both of his. He wobbled a bit, squeezing his hand to keep him upright.

"We should go, Ji Ji."

Jiyong smiled at the nickname, feeling red creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. Even the tops of his ears felt hot.

Jiyong moved to get up, but fell forward. Seungri caught him, but it was too much weight. He leaned back, hitting the wall behind his seat and slid down it.

Jiyong looked up at Seungri. He brushed the younger boy's hair out of his eyes.

"Ah, fuck it."

Jiyong didn't have time to respond before he felt lips on his own. He furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't back away.

~

It had been 9 days since their drunken kiss. The break after midterms would be over starting at 7:30 tomorrow morning. Jiyong had avoided any and all contact with Seungri since that night. He didn't know how he was going to face him, let alone finish out the semester with him.

Jiyong walked into the classroom to find Seungri sitting in his seat. Well, so much for just avoiding him.

"I guess you're forcing my hand on this one?" Jiyong asked.

Seungri's face turned bright red. He immediately got up and walked back to his seat. Jiyong watched as he sat down, opening a textbook. He looked like he was trying to crawl inside it.

Jiyong quirked an eyebrow, but didn't have much time to think about it. Class was about to start.

~

"Alright, everybody pair up. It's a competition to see who has the better Gram stain."

Jiyong looked around the room. All the students closest to him already had a partner. He glanced down at his feet. He wasn't particularly great at approaching people.

He saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of him, but he didn't look up.

"I guess that leaves us together," Seungri mumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Jiyong sighed, got up, and pushed past Seungri to head to the sinks.

"Okay, you're going to leave the crystal violet on for 30 seconds then rinse with water. Then, the iodine for a minute, and rinse with water. The crucial step is the alcohol phase. Pour a very tiny amount on, until the purple runs clear. IMMEDIATELY rinse with water. Then apply the safranin for a minute, and rinse with water. Then, you can gently blot the slides dry. Don't push to hard, or you'll break them. There are a mix of Staphylococcus and E. coli on your slides. I should see purple grapes and pink rods. If not, we can discuss where you went wrong. Winner of the pairs gets 2 bonus points on their final. Get to it."

~

Seungri looked through the microscope. He was so proud of himself. There were patches of purple clusters and pink rods across the length of his slide. They matched the textbook pictures perfectly.

Jiyong took his slide over and checked it. His heart sank.

There were pink grapes and pink rods. Not a speck of purple to be found.

"Shit."

"You over-decolorized it, huh?"

Jiyong looked up at Seungri, wanting to say something cold, but deciding against it when he saw just how bright his face looked from the smile he was sporting.

"Yeah. He said it would be tricky. He wasn't wrong."

Seungri moved to stand behind Jiyong at the sink. Ever the perfectionist, Jiyong was adamant that he could stain the slide properly.

Seungri watched as Jiyong flooded his slide with alcohol. He knew that the slide was ruined, but he let Jiyong examine it first.

"For fuck's sake!"

Jiyong moved back to the sink. Seungri pulled him aside.

"You're way too generous with your alcohol. In every sense of that statement. I can teach you."

Jiyong glared at Seungri, but didn't offer up any argument. He stepped away from the sink, giving Seungri room to take over.

"No, you can do it. I'll walk you through. Your first two steps are fine. When you do your alcohol step, have the water running already. Don't spray the slide. Do drop by drop. Then rinse the shit out of it."

Jiyong followed Seungri's steps, half of him wanting it to work, so he'd know what he was doing. The other half of him desperately wanted it to fail, so he wouldn't have to admit that Seungri was better at something than he was.

Jiyong checked the slide under the microscope after he had blotted it dry.

Perfect purple grapes. Perfect pink rods.

"How did you know to do it that way?"

"He said it was 'crucial.' So I was careful. Plus, I'm good with my hands."

Jiyong sputtered, standing up quickly and effectively dumping crystal violet all over himself and Seungri.

"Real smooth, Ji. Come on."

~

"This is never going to come off." Jiyong's voice reverberated off the walls in the bathroom, where he was desperately scrubbing at his hands which were still incredibly purple.

"It will eventually. Hey, be glad it's not iodine. Your hands would look like you peed gold on them."

"Thank you for that unsettling image."

Seungri laughed, flicking water onto Jiyong's face. Jiyong took his soapy hand and moved to slap suds across Seungri's face, but Seungri caught his arm.

Seungri moved forward, scooping Jiyong up and setting him on the sink. Jiyong shrunk in on himself, curling away from Seungri.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seungri searched Jiyong's face, his hands coming up to run his fingers through Jiyong's hair.

"I. I don't know how to do this. I've never really. I was too busy working and studying. I--"

"You never dated, and now you don't know what to do with me?"

Jiyong placed both hands over his face, trying to hide the blush flooding his features.

"It's okay, Jiyongi. I can teach you that, too."

~

"Shhhh. Ji. You have to be quiet."

They were at the library. They had abandoned their books to meander through the aisles, finding a dark one toward the back where no one seemed to venture down.

"I would like to see you be quiet if I kept hitting your prostate," Jiyong shout-whispered, fully fed up with Seungri's attitude.

Seungri pushed Jiyong's face to the side, shoving his shirt into his mouth.

"There. At least that will help muffle you."

Seungri had Jiyong pressed up against a bookshelf. He was shallowly rutting into Jiyong, showing rare restraint, as he was sure he could topple the entire aisle if he fucked into him with his usual vigor.

Even around the shirt, Jiyong was still emitting high pitched whines, somehow even more nasally than usual.

"This is your fault, by the way," Seungri scolded as he rocked into Jiyong, lifting both Jiyong's legs to wrap around his waist.

Jiyong's eyes crinkled as he smiled around his t shirt. He rolled his hips down as Seungri thrusted upwards, swearing under his breath.

Jiyong had been totally inexperienced last semester, but they had found out, very quickly, that Jiyong loved fucking anywhere that they could get caught. Half the lab and classroom had been painted in their bodily fluids, and Seungri's chair had snapped off from his desk from the force of Jiyong riding him.

Jiyong spit his t shirt out of his mouth.

"I know. I know. I'm so close. Hurry up."

Seungri didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the pace, shoving his jeans to the floor to give himself more flexibility.

Jiyong had one hand around Seungri's neck, the other firmly wrapped around his own dick, desperately seeking out his own orgasm.

Seungri leaned forward and sucked a bruise into Jiyong's collarbone. He moved up and whispered, "Come for me, baby. You know I like it."

Jiyong rolled his hips down, meeting Seungri's thrusts. He let out a low moan, Seungri's hand flying up to cover his mouth as he came over his own hand.

Not giving him any time to savor it, Seungri pulled out and pushed Jiyong to the floor.

"I can teach you to be quiet."

Jiyong opened his mouth willingly. Seungri bucked his hips twice before spilling down Jiyong's throat.

~

They took their boards together, after graduating first and fifth in their class. Jiyong had scored an 845, while Seungri had gotten a 627.

Seungri pouted. Even though he had passed, he still was bitter about not beating Jiyong's score.

"I can teach you to not be such a sore loser," Jiyong teased as he palmed the bulge in Seungri's pants. Seungri flipped Jiyong onto his back, forcing his knee between the older boy's legs.

"The only one who's going to be sore is you. Loser."


End file.
